Avalanche of Emotions
by PinkPrincess2
Summary: Kim goes to Seattle for a gymnastics competition. what happens when the Mt. comes down.


Disclaimer: I don't think I own anyone in this story. I think Serena is mine but Saban owns all the rest.  
  
  
  
Avalanche of Emotions  
  
  
"NO!" Kimberley Hart thought helplessly. She felt a wave of nausea in her stomach and tears well in her eyes. She bolted upright from her seat. She quickly blinked back tears as the nausea subsided. What's happening to me? She thought. But she knew all too well. Ever since she had moved back to Angel Grove she had been having terrible nightmares. How could I have let this happen? She questioned herself. She remembered the day she had gotten off the plane and went to the park for a picnic celebration with everyone. Much to her dismay Kat had chosen the exact spot where she and Tommy had first kissed. That wasn't the worst of it. Kat was all over Tommy the whole time. Kim felt sick all over again. Kim waved a hand in front of her face hoping to clear the images. She looked around to get her bearings. To her right was her closest friend Serena. "She could sleep through anything." Kim said under her breath. It almost made her laugh. She decided to get some more sleep before they reached Seattle. She would need all her strength to get through this competition.   
  
*  
  
Kim woke up to the sound of the pilot's voice.   
  
"Attention passengers. Please fasten your seatbelts. The weather has forced us to make an emergency landing in Spokane, Washington."  
  
Oh great. Kim thought glumly. She looked over at Serena.   
  
"Just our luck isn't it?" Serena asked first.  
  
"You know the team can't go anywhere without running into some sort of problem." Kim added dryly. She heard Serena gasp. Kim followed her gaze out the window. Snow. Billions of cold, icy, wet flakes were falling. Kim could almost feel the chill of the wind. She shivered and turned back to Serena. Before she could say anything she heard the plane's engine stop. The girls froze.   
  
"Attention passengers. We have just landed in Spokane International Airport." Kim and Serena looked out the window. They could barely see the airport!   
  
**  
  
"We've got some good news and some bad news." Coach Mason said glumly. The gymnasts just looked at each other not wanting to hear the bad news.   
  
"Ya gonna tell us or not?" Serena asked after a moment.   
  
"Well, the good news is that the trains are still running." Mason started. A sigh of relief went through the girls. " But, the next train leaves in 15 min. and there's only one room available. We can fit two of you. The rest will have to wait. I'm leaving it up to you. I'll wait here with everyone but you have to choose who goes." After a quick discussion they chose Kim and Serena.   
  
"Ok girls. We'll get the next train out of here and meet you in time for the competition." Mason and the other girls said goodbye as the two headed for the cab that would take them to the train. Luckily it wasn't far so they would make it in time. Once they were there they had to make a mad dash for the train. They made it but barely. The big black engine was more than ready to go. They girls entered their sleeping car, the Hightower.   
  
"Cozy." Serena said plopping down on one of the beds. "It's late. Let's hit the hay." She stated.   
  
"Are you always tired?" Kim asked with a laugh.  
  
"Better believe it!" Serena replied. The train jerked forward as it started its journey to Seattle.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I hope they made it OK." Aisha thought out loud. She didn't realize it but she had been wringing her hands and pacing for a good 15 min. She had been going nuts ever since she had seen the news that morning. "That's it!" she yelled as she dialed Adam's number.  
  
"Hello?" Adam answered sleepily.   
  
"Adam have you heard anything from Kim?" Aisha asked obviously upset.  
  
"Nope. Why?" Adam replied half clearly.  
Aisha took a deep breath and told her about the weather report.   
  
"Why not ask Zordon about her?" Adam remarked after Aisha was done.   
  
"I thought about that but were only supposed to contact him in emergencies."   
  
"I think this might apply."   
  
"OK Adam. But if he gets mad it's your fault."   
  
"Alright."  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
Tommy sat in the train station bored to death. He knew it was almost time for the next train to arrive. Please let it be here soon, he thought. He decided to concentrate on his fighting. He was on his way to a martial arts expo in Seattle. His plane had been grounded and now he and Kat were waiting for the next train. They were stuck in Leavenworth for a while. What is she babbling about now! Tommy thought angrily. He had just remembered that Kat was there. She had volunteered to make the trip with him. He really didn't want her to come but he was too much of a gentleman to say no. Tommy took a deep breath. He relaxed. He was glad he didn't have to share a room with her. Actually he wasn't even in the same car as her. She was in the Hightower and he was in the Winnepeg. One good thing about this little side trip he thought. It almost made him laugh. Just as he looked up #25 pulled in.  
  
  
*****  
  
Kim woke up as she realized the train had stopped. We can't be in Seattle already could we? She questioned herself. Serena sat up a few moments later. Both girls looked at each other and almost as if reading each other's minds got up and put on their robes. Kim stepped out first. Bad move. She collided with Kat who was just coming onto the train.   
"Ow!" Kat exclaimed.  
"Oh. Hi Kat." Kim said trying to sound cheery. Why me? She thought. She thought she heard Serena giggle behind her.   
"Well, isn't this a nice surprise?"  
"Yeah, Kat great."  
"How awesome our rooms are right across from each other."   
This can't get any worse can it? Kim thought helplessly. Serena let out a really big yawn. Thank you Serena! Kim could have hugged her.   
"Well were pretty tired so were gonna get some shut eye. See you in the morning."  
"Ok. See you Kim."  
Just as Kim was about to close the door she heard a voice that made her heart leap. She peeked out.   
"Goodnight Kat." Tommy said as he kissed her on the cheek. Kim didn't know if the train started moving of what but she felt a jerk. She literally leaped into bed and quickly turned off the light. She prayed Serena hadn't seen her tears.  
  
******  
  
It had only begun the day before, but it was already a threat. The railways were known for their timely trains so they kept them running. Most people that live in that area knew this was a bad storm. They had seen nothing like it in nearly thirty years. One word was on everyone's mind. Avalanche. They knew it was just a matter of time. There were huge mounds of snow everywhere. At lease a foot deep. And still, the snow kept falling.   
  
*******   
The railyard at Cascade  
  
  
Tommy awoke to the bright sunlight streaming through his window. He got up and looked out the window. He gasped and stepped back. He couldn't believe it. Not until a railworker passed by did he believe it. A snowbank. He was staring out into a huge snowbank. He quickly got dressed and headed out into the hall.   
"Hello there!" A voice called. Tommy turned to see a man hurrying toward him. "I am Mr. Anderson, the conductor."  
" Tommy Oliver."   
"Nice to meet you. Now follow me. There's a cookshack just down the path. Follow it and the boys in there will serve you some mighty fine breakfast."  
"Thank you very much." With that Tommy opened the door to the Winnepeg and stepped out. He couldn't believe how cold it was. As he rounded the corner he spotted the cookshack. The wind literally blew him in the door. It was a cozy place. A warm fire glowed from a big pot bellied stove across the room. As he scanned the room his eyes caught a sight that he knew instantly what it was. The shoulder length brown hair, the petite figure. He started toward her. Just a few feet from the door the wind blew in Kat.   
"Hi Tommy!" She called. Kim's eyes went wide and she was glad she had her back to the door. Serena put a hand on Kim's arm.   
"Chill out!" She commanded.   
"Been there, done that." Kim remarked as both girls giggled.  
"Look there's Kim and her friend. Lets go sit with them." Kat said to Tommy. Great choice Kat, Tommy thought sarcastically. They walked over to where the girls sat. "Looking for some company?" Kat said cheerfully. How can she be so cheerful? Kim thought. But before she could control herself she thought she heard herself say "Sure Kat. Why not?" Damn! I hate being so nice all the time. Kim thought. She gave Serena a look that said, "kill me now!"   
"What'll it be everyone?" A man asked. The group turned to see a man in an apron standing beside the table. "Cook Olsen's my name. And that back there is Henry. Welcome to our cookshack." Everyone exchanged greetings. They decided to split a huge stack of pancakes. They sat and waited as Kat kept talking. Finally, after what seemed like hours the pancakes arrived. Thank you soooooo much! Kim thought. She was about sick of hearing Kat's voice. As the group finished Mr. Anderson came in. Kim turned and realized that almost all the train had to be in the cookshack.   
"We've got the train dug out and we'll be ready to leave very shortly." Everyone thanked the cooks and headed back to the train.   
"Is it just me or has it gotten even colder?" Serena asked. No one heard her though. He voice was lost in the roar of the wind. They group settled into one of the lounge cars. Kim would have preferred her own car away from Kat. Why am I even sitting here? She thought. One word popped into her head. Tommy. You know you still love him. A voice inside said. Kim came out of her deep thoughts as the train pulled out leaving Cascade behind. The sooner we get to Seattle the better. Kim thought.  
  
********  
  
The railyard at Wellington  
  
Kim was bored out of her mind. She had been listening to Kat's chatter for a good two hours. She was finally fed up.   
"Could you guys excuse me for a while? I'm pretty tired so I think I'll go lay down."  
"Sure Kim. We'll see you later." Kat replied.  
"I'll walk you back." Serena volunteered.   
" See ya." Tommy replied. The girls headed back to their car. Once in the door to their room Kim collapsed on the bed.   
"How can she talk so much?" Kim asked.  
"I have no clue." Serena laughed. Kim rolled over and closed her eyes. She fell asleep a few minutes later. Memories flooded into her mind. From the first day she became a Power Ranger to when she sent the letter. She opened her eyes and wasn't really surprised to see it was dark out. Serena came in a few moments later.   
"Did I wake you?" She asked  
"No, I was just lying here." Kim replied. "Did we stop again?"   
"Yep. Were at a place called Wellington. There's a hotel and everything. The mountain's blocked so were stuck here for a while."  
"Great." Kim groaned.   
  
Two days later they are still stuck at Wellington.  
  
Tommy was sitting in Mrs. Bailets hotel restaurant glad to be away from Kat. It had been strained the last two days. He wanted to know what he had done to deserve the punishment of being stuck on a train with Kat and Kim for four days. Kim came out of the kitchen in an apron with an armload of food.   
"Hi Kim."  
"Hi Tommy. Good morning. What'll it be?"  
"Uh...I don't know." Kim set the food down at the table of a big family. She walked back over and sat down beside Tommy.   
"With the train stuck here Mrs. Bailets is swamped. So some of us are pitching in."  
"Good idea Kim."  
"Thanks Tommy." Just then Kat came in.   
"Hi you two."   
"Hi Kat." They both moaned in unison.   
"I'd better get back to work."  
"See ya Kim." Tommy said.  
"See ya guys later."   
"Later Kim. So what's up this morning Tommy?"  
"Nothing much. Just hangin out."  
"Can I have everyone's attention please." Everyone turned to look at the speaker. It was Mr. Anderson. "Were really stuck fast here. The telephone lines are down around here. I'm looking for some volunteers to make a hike out to Scenic to get some help. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."  
There was a buzz of conversation. A few men walked up to Mr. Anderson.   
"Their gonna need all the help they can get."  
"Tommy are you sure you want to go? It could be dangerous."   
"And being a Power Ranger isn't?"   
"Just come back to us. Please?"  
"Don't worry about me. If anything starts to go wrong I can teleport right outta there."  
"OK."  
  
*********  
  
"Look guys I'll be fine. I promise." It was the next morning and Tommy and the other 5 men were ready to go.   
"Were just worried. That's what friends do." Kim added.  
"Alright men, lets get moving." Mr. Anderson commanded.  
"I'll see you girls hopefully tomorrow night." Tommy hugged all three girls and then joined the rest of the group and started the hike. Everyone waved until they were out of sight. Slowly, the crowd started to disperse.   
  
**********  
  
"Is it just me or has this day been dragging on and on?" Serena said with a yawn  
"I agree. What a boring day." Kim and Serena had been working in the hotel most of the day. Mrs. Bailets decided the girls were working to hard and sent them back to the train to rest. Neither girl had gotten any sleep.   
"At lease we don't have to talk to Kat." Serena giggled.  
"Yeah really."   
Almost as if on queue there was a knock at the door.   
"Hey, girls it's Kat." The two goaned.   
"It's open." Serena said with about as much enthusiasm as is needed to tie one's shoe.   
"Hey there!"   
"Hi Kat." Both girls answered in unison.   
"I've been looking all over for you two."  
"Well, there ain't that many places to look now are there?" Kim quipped.  
"I guess not. Anyway......." Kat started to talk. Before anyone had realized it had gotten close to dinner. The only way they knew this was when Serena's stomach grumbled.   
"Holy cow....it's almost six!" Serena informed.  
"Yikes. We better get to dinner. Come on you two." Kat said as she bounded out of the room. The girls gave each other a defeated look and then put on their coats and headed off the train for the hotel.   
  
***********  
  
At some point during the night the snow had turned to rain. Kim awoke to the sound of rain pounding against the metal roof of the train. She woke Serena and both girls were quite happy at the sight of rain. It was still cold. All that day the people of the train seemed to have a new air to them. The rain really did them good. But as the day faded into night worries arose about the men that had gone for help. Not a word or a signal anything. The good mood seemed to be ebbing away. By nine o' clock not many people were talking. Everyone went to be worried. But, they were worried about the wrong thing.   
  
  
************   
  
  
At some point in the night it happened. A small cracking sound in the distance. Then it grew louder and louder. Without warning the mountain exploded. The avalanche came racing down the mountain right toward the sleeping train. No one heard or saw it coming. Until it was too late. The snow came down full force onto the train. Kim and Serena were both jolted awake as the train car started to spin around as if pushed by an invisible hand. Serena screamed as the train car was literally ripped to pieces by the force. Kim felt the cold snow all around her. Suddenly a thought flashed into her mind. All this time she had been trying to visualize the competition in her mind. Now she knew why she couldn't. There was going to be no competition. No future at all. She was going to lose everything in this cold forbidding place.  
She was going to die at Wellington.  
  
*************  
  
  
Kim came to her senses slowly. First opening one eye and then the next. But even then the world refused to make sense. Why is it so cold? She wondered. Suddenly all her senses came back. She was lying in the aftermath of an avalanche. She felt the cold around her. I'm not in the train anymore she thought. She was buried. Buried in the snow. By some miracle she had been buried with an air pocket. She could breath but she wasn't sure for how long. How long? Kim wondered. How long could she survive with nothing between her and the snow? All she could do was pray. Pray that she wasn't the only one left alive on earth. She prayed until finally, she couldn't feel anything at all, not even the pain, and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. They're all gone she thought. Kat, Serena, Tommy. Praying hadn't done any good. No one had come to save her.   
So when the miracle finally did happen she almost didn't recognize it. She heard the ringing of shovels and the shouts of men.   
"I think were just about done with this spot boys." She heard a voice say.   
"No, I'm here." She murmured a tiny spark of warmth, the will to live suddenly flaring to life. She tried to lift her head. Pain shot down her back. Kim cried out.   
"Wait a minute." A second voice said. "I thought I heard something. Is anybody there? Can anybody hear my voice?"  
"I'm here!" Kim called back her voice stronger this time. "I'm here! Help me!"  
"There is somebody! Quick get them out!" Kim felt a heat. The snow was being melted. But how? When the snow was melted from around her face she saw a sight that made her almost faint. It was Saba. She knew only one person could be the handler. Tommy. The White Ranger.   
"Tommy." She said. Then she tumbled into darkness.  
  
*************   
  
She was hot and she was cold. The surface of Kim's skin was burning hot. But on the inside she was freezing cold. So cold she feared she would never be warm again. She could see shadows of people and hear voices. Finally one shape detached itself.   
"It's Ok Kim. I'm right here."   
"Tommy," she reached up to where the figure stood above the bed. "You have to find Tommy and ask him something for me."   
"What is it?" the figure said. It leaned in closer. "What is it?" Kim's strength was failing.   
"Ask him to forgive me.....about....about the letter." She whispered.  
  
**************  
The next time she awoke, Tommy was sitting by the side of her bed. He was asleep on a wooden chair, his head drooped forward on his chest. Is this real or am I still delirious? Kim wondered. "Tommy?" she whispered.   
At once Tommy's eyes opened. A smile spread across his face.   
"Thank goodness your OK. I was really worried about you. You've had a fever and been delirious for the past five days. It's a miracle you're even alive at all. You were buried in the snow for almost nine hours."   
Just then a familiar six-toned beep sounded. Tommy rolled his eyes.   
"What's up Zordon?"   
"Tommy, we want an update on things there."  
"Kim's awake." A sigh of relief could be heard from the group at the command center.  
"What about Kat?" Rocky asked.  
"Um....she...didn't make it." Tommy dropped his head. Suddenly Kim realized just how lucky she was. Was she the only one to survive?   
"Oh good she's awake!" Mrs. Bailets had just entered the room. Tommy spun around on his heel.  
"Why hello Mrs. Bailets. I didn't hear you come in."   
"I was just passing by. I'll tell the doctor. Now you concentrate on getting your strength back young lady." Kim managed a weak smile.  
"You just want some help in the kitchen."   
"There now. She'll be just as good as new in a few days." With that she turned and left the room. There was a strained silence between the two of them. Broken only when the doctor came in. Kim's fever had dropped to 99 degrees and he said she was well on the road to recovery. He left just as quickly as he came in.   
"Tommy."  
"Yes?"  
"Is Serena...I mean..."  
"She's OK. We found her pretty quick. She'll probably be in soon. She's free to go home any day now." Kim let out a sigh of relief.   
"I'm so sorry to hear about Kat. I know you two were close."  
"Yeah. She was an awesome friend. But to tell you the truth when I heard about the avalanche all I could think about was getting back here to find you." Kim looked up at him. She couldn't believe her ears.   
"But, I would have thought that you hated me. I was so cruel to you with the letter and you did nothing to deserve it. After my Christmas visit I saw how Kat was eyeing you. I knew she wanted to date you in the worst way. I was scared. I didn't want what happened to my mom happen to me. I'm so sorry." Kim broke down in tears. At once Tommy was by her side.  
"Sshh. Don't cry. It's OK really. " He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll always love you Kim. Like I do now." He tilted her chin up. As their faces inched closer Kim suddenly felt warm all over. I'd forgotten how amazing this felt. Kim thought as their lips touched. They broke the kiss and just gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes.  
"Knock Knock!" Serena called out. The two jumped apart just as Serena walked in. "Did I miss something?"  
"Nope not at all." Tommy answered.   
"Riiight." Serena gave Kim a what do you think I am stupid look. "I am really glad you're awake. You had us all worried sick." They chatted for a while longer. "Welps I'll let you two alone. I leave tomorrow so I'll see you back in Angel Grove probably. I'll try to pop in before I leave." She gave Kim a hug and then headed out.  
"I'd better go too. You need rest to recover." Kim didn't want him to go but she knew he was right.   
"Ok. But promise me you'll be back tomorrow."   
"You know I will." He leaned down and kissed her once more. "Goodnight princess."   
"Night." He strode out the door in two steps. Kim thought her heart was going to burst. She laid down and was surprised to find how tired she was. This recovery might take longer than I thought. She drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************  
  
A week later Kim and Tommy were standing on the train platform that would take them back to Spokane where they would catch a plane back to Angel Grove. They had said goodbye to Mrs. Bailets and everyone that was there earlier. Both were glad to be going home. Kim was ready to put this whole ordeal behind her. But she knew going home wouldn't be easy either. Zordon had contacted Tommy and he wanted Kim to come back as the pink ranger. Now that Kat was gone. But, she knew that it wouldn't be all bad. She had Tommy again. And this time she wasn't going to let him go.   
  
  
***************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I based this story on one of my favorite books. Washington Avalanche 1910 by Cameron Dokey. An avalanche actually did happen. The names of the places along the tracks are the same. Although I mixed in my love for Power Rangers with Cameron's story I tried to keep most of the facts. I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks to you the reader, and of course Bika and Craig for all your support.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
